The present invention relates in general to sign post mounts. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to sign post support mounts that incorporate tubular sockets and driven-in fasteners.
Sign post mounts are known in the art. Conventional sign post mounts are a tubular device that is fixed in concrete or driven into the ground to receive the sign post and mount the sign post in an upright position. A driven-in fastener is often used to attach the sign post to the in-ground post mount to secure the sign post in the upright position. Many known post mount systems, however, are prone to loosening, tilting and/or rotation due to wind loading, temperature changes or impact on the sign post. Another known problem with existing post mounts is the hazard that arises from use of sharp and abruptly-edged metal components. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved post mount for mounting sign posts in the ground that provides better stabilization of the sign post and reduced hazard. The present invention provides a solution to these and other known problems common to conventional post mounts.